


Новое помешательство

by bais_barbaris, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Metafiction, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bais_barbaris/pseuds/bais_barbaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Наверняка из всех людей на свете Кроули и Азирафаэль хуже всего подходят для того, чтобы выпускать подкаст с житейскими советами. Но что еще остается делать, если мир и не думает кончаться, вы, грубо говоря, в бессрочном отпуске от работы всей вашей жизни, и вам нужен хороший предлог, чтобы проводить больше времени со своим лучшим другом, в которого вы совершенно не, абсолютно не, ну может быть самую капельку, ладно — безумно влюблены?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Новое помешательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a new craze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062966) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> Озвученный подфик **на английском языке** от талантливых nice & accurate theatre company по ссылке: archiveofourown.org/works/21377236. Все ссылки и ники придуманы автором для большего погружения в сюжет; любые совпадения с реальными адресами и никами полностью случайны!
> 
> А **русская** озвучка подкаста выкладывается (по частям, сейчас в процессе) здесь: https://soundcloud.com/user-199716228

**ВЫПУСК 1**  
**КРОУЛИ:** Азирафаэль, не надо надевать наушники. Я слежу за звуком прямо тут, на компьютере.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Но мне они нравятся. В них очень уютно ушам. Они их будто защищают.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Как хочешь.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И... Ох! Твой голос просто восхитительно звучит вблизи.  
**КРОУЛИ:** [откашливается] Так. О чем это мы.  
[ИГРАЕТ МУЗЫКАЛЬНАЯ ЗАСТАВКА]  
[QUEEN - RADIO GA GA]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Добро пожаловать в первый эпизод Непостижимого плана: подкаста с полезными советами для жителей постапокалиптической эпохи...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я только хочу упомянуть, что это всё была твоя идея, Кроули… Чтобы люди были в курсе, сам понимаешь. Надо отдать должное, и все такое.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Ну конечно, это была _моя_ идея. Ты еще на прошлой неделе считал, что подкаст — это что-то из сельского хозяйства.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И это было... небезосновательное предположение, ведь если посмотреть на этимологию...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [смеется]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Неважно. Меня зовут Азирафаэль, а это мой... коллега, Энтони Джей Кроули.  
**КРОУЛИ:** И в свете недавних событий у нас появилась целая куча свободного времени.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** У нас огромный опыт по части советов для человечеств... советов для _других людей._  
**КРОУЛИ:** Больше опыта, чем у кого-либо еще.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Мы этим занимаемся очень давно.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Ну что, начнем?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Пожалуй! Так-так, посмотрим... вот письма, которые я получил…  
[звук перелистываемой бумаги]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Тебе прислали письма? Когда ты сказал, что сделал почтовый ящик, я думал, что ты про электронную почту...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Кхм. Вот это прекрасно подойдет для начала. Вопрос первый. От Андреа из Хэкни — _здравствуйте,_ моя дорогая — и вот что она спрашивает: 

_"Я живу на первом этаже, работаю в ночную смену и прихожу домой очень поздно. Мой сосед сверху начал включать драм-н-бейс на полную громкость по утрам, наверное, чтобы заниматься спортом, потому на мой потолок раз за разом падает что-то тяжелое. Я не могу нормально выспаться и ничего не соображаю на работе. Как мне прекратить эту пытку?_

**КРОУЛИ:** Во-первых, Андреа, ты уверена, что ничем не заслужила эту пытку?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Кроули! Это не совет.  
**КРОУЛИ:** [вздыхает] Ладно, ладно. Это элементарно. Вот что нужно сделать. Вернешься с работы домой, возьми нож, вскарабкайся по водосточной трубе, открой окно и залезь в его квартиру. Обрежь провода у колонок, выбрось их в окно, слезь по трубе обратно и спокойно засыпай.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Во всем этом совершенно нет необходимости. Вам просто нужно подняться на один пролет, постучать к соседу в дверь и вежливо с глазу на глаз обсудить с ним его занятия.  
**КРОУЛИ:** А если он рассмеется ей в лицо и скажет: "Мой дом, что хочу, то и делаю!"? Тогда что ей делать? Тут простым "спасибо — до свидания" не отделаешься! Знаю я их! Нет, в этом деле нужен прямой подход.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать, хитрый ты змей, но я отказываюсь пропагандировать взлом с проникновением на радиофонной программе, предназначенной для широкой публики...  
**КРОУЛИ:** _Подкаст._ Это называется "подкаст".  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** ... ты вообще допускал мысль, что у соседа могут быть свои личные трудности и он пытается изменить свою жизнь?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Эй, Андреа, а у тебя-то есть колонки? Можешь врубить музыку еще хуже и еще громче.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Андреа, если вы просто немножечко подождете, он и сам бросит эти попытки саморазвития, как оно обычно и случается...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Андреа, подсунь ему под дверь записку с угрозами, буквы можно вырезать из разных газет...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** … Боже мой. Неужели таким будет каждый выпуск? 

**ВЫПУСК 3**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Это письмо от Джеймса из Бата. Он хочет узнать, Кроули, что значит "Джей"?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Все вам расскажи.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** А, ну теперь все ясно. Я уверен, что _никто_ больше _никогда_ не повторит этот вопрос, верно?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Азирафаэль!  
[РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА]  
[фоном играет медитативный нью-эйдж]  
**МАДАМ ТРЕЙСИ:** Открывается запись на сеансы "Мадам Трейси Снимает Вуаль". Откройте вместе со мной таинства Другой Стороны. Вот что мои клиенты говорят про пережитый опыт: "потрясающе", "ошеломительно", "почти того стоит". Мой аккаунт в инстаграме: @MadameTracyLondon. Запишитесь сейчас, чтобы получить скидку и возможность первым выбрать, с каким духом пообщаться.

**ВЫПУСК 5**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Вот письмо от Тины из Портсмута. Она хочет знать, Кроули, что значит "Джей"?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Ангел, я тебя развоплощу, серьезно.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Это простой вопрос!  
**КРОУЛИ:** "Джей" — это сокращение от "Джессика". 

**ВЫПУСК 6**  
**КРОУЛИ:** Это сокращение от "Джентльмен". 

**ВЫПУСК 7**  
**КРОУЛИ:** От "Желе".  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Но ведь "желе" начинается с...  
**КРОУЛИ:** _Правда, что ли?_

**ВЫПУСК 9**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Мы же смотрели первую постановку на Бродвее?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Вест-энд вроде был, не?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Разве? Нет, это было в Нью-Йорке! На тебе еще был тот прелестный красный пуховик...  
**КРОУЛИ:** О господи. Это был кошмарный пуховик!  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** У тебя все кошмарное, если куплено больше десяти лет назад, это совершенно ничего...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Погоди-ка. _Погоди_. Нам какой вопрос задавали? Что мы должны были обсуждать?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Ох, ну надо же. Я забыл. Что-то про... мебель? Это важно?  
**КРОУЛИ:**... Не-а.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Так вот. Это вне всяких сомнений было на Бродвее... 

**margarine-of-error**  
Окей, спасибо тем, кто миллион раз написал про Непостижимый План у меня в ленте, я наконец сдалась и начала его слушать. И да, очень круто, как все и говорили, уже скулы болят смеяться, но хз у меня наверное что-то не то с головой, я уже на десятом эпизоде и так и не понимаю, они реальные люди или просто персонажи. Там столько всего происходит. Помогите, кто-нибудь. лол

**fifteenfears**  
нееееее хах прикольно думаете конечно но они реальные люди. мой папа работал с кроули, он был типа независимый бизнес-консультант, из тех парней, которые приходят и нахрен рушат весь бизнес. не, на самом деле - легенда. у него сайт еще живой - anthonyjcrowley.com/consulting

**elektrahartt**  
УГУ я тоже влезу, могу подтвердить, что они самые обычные люди... я была в книжном магазине азирафаэля, когда училась в лондоне, еще до подкаста. до меня дошло, что он ТОТ САМЫЙ “А.З. Фелл" когда кроули стал его подкалывать в прошлом выпуске насчет расписания работы магазина, я такая вся АААААА теперь понятно 

**ВЫПУСК 12:**  
[...]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Окей, давай следующий вопрос.  
[шуршит бумага]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [бормочет] ...О! Прелестно.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Что там?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Кроули, мы получили первую жалобу!  
**КРОУЛИ:** … Дай сюда! [хохочет]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Эй, я же зачитываю вслух...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Не-не-не, пожалуйста, можно я зачитаю, это слишком прекрасно...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Хорошо.  
**КРОУЛИ:** [все еще смеется] Письмо от Гарольда из Кембриджа, он пишет: 

_Я ценю ваше обычное внимание к мелочам, но как почти кандидат наук, специализирующийся на ирландской истории в Кембридже, я все время морщился, слушая про Битву при Клонтарфе в вашем десятом выпуске. Если вы хотите играть в это "бессмертие", вам нужно тщательнее подходить к исследованиям. Все современные исследователи сходятся на том, что Бриан Бору был убит во время отдыха: он молился в своей палатке. Чтобы он в таком возрасте встал и начал сражаться, как вы говорите, нужно было чудо..._

**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И, может быть, оно _было!_  
**КРОУЛИ:** [смеется]

_... и кроме того, то, что Гормлет подстрекала викингов к нападению на ирландцев — это псевдоисторический миф, нет никаких доказательств даже тому, что она побуждала своего сына Ситрика пойти против Бору._

Ну не зна-а-аю, Гарольд, мне показалось, что ей очень понравилась эта моя идея, но к тому времени мы обе уже в дугу упились медом, так что, наверное, мы никогда не узнаем наверняка!  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [смеется] Боже мой. Лучше даже не будем заикаться про Кахокию, раз такое дело.  
**КРОУЛИ:** И про царицу Савскую.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И про "Слуг Короля". Будет жаль подвергнуться нападкам антистратфордианцев.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Злобные сволочи.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Полные придурки. Глупые, позорные, высокомерные...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** … Лучше не буду.

**ВЫПУСК 15:**  
[...]  
**КРОУЛИ:** ...но если ты хочешь разобраться с ним по-серьезному, предлагаю потратить часок-другой и высыпать весь заменитель сахара из пакетиков, засыпать туда вместо этого чесночный порошок, аккуратно заклеить пакетики, а потом положить их обратно на его поднос. Нет такой проблемы, которую не решит хорошо подобранная приправа.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Во-первых, Эндрю, не надо так делать. А во-вторых, Кроули, чесночный порошок — это не приправа, это пряность.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Что? Смеешься, что ли? Если что-то добавляют в готовую еду, это называется "приправа".  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Ты заблуждаешься, дорогой мой. Это пряность, совершенно другое понятие.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Нет, не другое!  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** В любом случае, что _ты_ можешь знать о тонкостях кулинарии?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Я, между прочим, десять лет проработал коком на испанском галеоне в Атлантике, ты даже не представляешь, какие штуки я могу вытворять с куском соленой свинины.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** На _пиратском_ корабле? Да уж, не кулинарная школа Cordon Bleu...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Сказал тот, кто сам себе не готовил со времен Пелопоннесской войны.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Просто получается вкуснее, если готовят лю... Э. Если готовят другие люди!  
**КРОУЛИ:** Можешь кукситься погромче? Мне кажется, нашим слушателям не очень слышно.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [куксится]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Вот, молодец. Так вот, чесночный порошок — это самая настоящая приправа, и эту приправу тебе надо....  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** ... не надо...  
**КРОУЛИ:** ... подсыпать своему шефу вместо сахарозаменителя. Также убедись, что тебе ничто не загораживает обзор, когда он будет это пить. Может, даже попробовать заснять на видео?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [вздыхает]  
[...]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Обычно я стараюсь никого не благодарить, но все-таки выражу признательность всем, кто слушает и подписывается на Непостижимый план.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О да, мы стали весьма популярны, не правда ли?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Ага, только что заняли восьмую позицию в жанре "советы экспертов"… Вообще без рекламы.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Хм. Просто... чудо какое-то.  
**КРОУЛИ:** … _Азирафаэль._ Только не говори мне, что это _ты._  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Просто... ты вкладываешь столько усилий в этот подкаст, мой дорогой, и я подумал, как жаль будет, если это все останется незамеченным, так что я просто немножко подтолкнул все в нужном направлении... Почему ты на меня так смотришь...  
**КРОУЛИ:** … Спасибо.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я... О. Э. Да, пожалуй. Всегда рад.

@keldevine  
кто-нибудь еще из подписчиков @IneffablePod пытается как я изо всех сил понять, ведущие - парочка или просто лучшие друзья и любят друг друга подколоть? 

@Phoebe_Loop13  
@keldevine @IneffablePod ах ж ты, я думал, что один такой. ГЕИ ИЛИ ЕВРОПЕЙЦЫ??????

@pretzelbabie  
@keldevine @Phoebe_Loop13  
Ребят, не надо их самих тегить в обсуждениях про их личную жизнь. Это очень грубо и некрасиво.

@Phoebe_Loop13  
@pretzelbabie они же зовут друг друга буквально "ангел" и "мой дорогой". с каких пор иметь уши - это грубо?!

**ВЫПУСК 16**  
[МУЗЫКАЛЬНАЯ ЗАСТАВКА СТИХАЕТ]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Дорогие слушатели, вам не видно, но поверьте мне: Кроули отрастил ужасную козлиную бородку. Мой дорогой мальчик, а я-то надеялся, что ты оставил все это в прошлом!  
**КРОУЛИ:** В воздухе витают перемены. Мне надо было чем-то ответить на твою серьгу в ухе, симпатичную, кстати.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О, ты ее заметил? Я подумал...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [быстро] Не льсти себе. Я давно хотел такую бороду.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Ну что ж, мне она не нравится.  
**КРОУЛИ:** И с каких пор мне есть дело, нравится _тебе_ или не нравится?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О, ну не знаю, с Рима, может быть? С нашего первого ужина? Когда ты попробовал устрицы только потому, что я подробно описал, как они мне понравились...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Хм.  
[пауза]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Дорогие слушатели, пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь к дискуссии со своими личными мнениями по поводу новой растительности на лице Кроули, можете отправлять комментарии по обычному адресу...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Нет, нет, пожалуйста, они даже не знают, как выглядит эта борода, это несправедливо...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я опубликую фотографию в, э-э-э, станограмме...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Я знаю, что ты не в курсе, как это делается.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [твердо] Я сделаю так, что она опубликуется...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Давай просто вернемся к советам?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Хорошо.  
[шелест бумаги]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Пожалуйста... от Мины из Манчестера. Она спрашивает: 

_Я работаю в большом офисе, и дресс-код здесь достаточно деловой. Женщин на этаже совсем мало, и летом все мужчины по-прежнему носят костюмы, так что кондер работает на полную. У меня стучат зубы, бегают мурашки по коже, и я совсем не могу сосредоточиться на своей аналитике. Мне не разрешают завернуться в плед на рабочем месте, но и температуру прибавлять не хотят. Что мне делать?_

**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О, как это ужасно. Центральное отопление и кондиционирование — это вообще-то нашей стороны дело! Посмотри, как его извращают!  
**КРОУЛИ:** Эй. Мы ведь хотели перестать? Говорить "наша сторона", как будто мы все еще...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Верно. Я... привычка — вторая натура.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Конечно. Да. Я понимаю.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Так вот, Мина, вы, кажется, очень компетентная юная леди. Возможно, ваши умения пригодятся в компании с большим равноправием полов и более вежливым подходом к регулированию температуры...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Мина, я думаю, ты тоже можешь носить на работу полный костюм-тройку. Спорим, будешь выглядеть шикарно. 

@oonamay  
Начинаю петицию, чтобы азирофель (как это пишется???) и кроули из @IneffablePod стали моими новыми родителями... Те, что у меня есть, никуда не годятся, так что вот, ребят, теперь вы мои папы

@IneffablePod  
@oonamay Тебе давно пора спать, новое дитя мое. Иди в постельку. И правильно “Азирафаэль”.

@oonamay  
@IneffablePod ХАХАХА У МЕНЯ СВЕТ ПОГАС КАК ТОЛЬКО Я ПОЛУЧИЛА ЭТО СООБЩЕНИЕ!!!!!! Кроули что ты делаешь прекрати

**ВЫПУСК 17:**  
[...]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Слушай, кинотеатры для того и придумали, чтобы проходить туда без билета! Мне лучше знать, это я изобрел завышенные цены на билеты, чтобы больше людей проникало тайком!  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я прямо боюсь спрашивать, когда ты последний раз платил за билет в кино, Кроули.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Хм... Наверное, когда ходил на "Тихоокеанский рубеж"... тебе бы не понравилось. Хотя там есть один персонаж, который... ладно, неважно. И кстати, когда ты сам последний раз покупал билет хоть _куда-нибудь?_ Ты же обычно просто приходишь куда угодно, как ни в чем не бывало? Заявляешься в Ритц и чудесным образом сгоняешь кого-то с места, бесстыжий ты мерзавец!  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Чтобы ты знал, у меня _замечательные_ отношения с управляющими билетных касс и ресторанов, я уже практически никогда не прибегаю к чудесам, а тот раз был исключением, я бы ни за что не стал...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Эй. Это был... комплимент. Мне нравится, когда ты... ну. Берешь то, что хочешь.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** ...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Так о чем это мы. Джереми, я говорил, что да, ты можешь считать своим моральным долгом не платить за просмотр фильмов, которые сняли монстры индустрии развлечений.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Но вам будет за это стыдно. Подумайте об этом.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Или... не будет стыдно! Подумай об _этом!_

@MrHKYoon  
Очень рекомендую подписаться на @IneffablePod всем, кто хочет персональных ангела и демона себе на плечи. Отличная штука, ребята!

**ВЫПУСК 18:**  
[...]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Сегодня у нас новая рубрика, народ. Не моя идея — это Азирафаэль решил разнообразить наши обычные советы... вкладом со стороны.  
**АНАФЕМА:** Привет, ребята. Как вы тут мило устроились. Кроули, у тебя такой классный вид из окна!  
**КРОУЛИ:** Правда? Не замечал.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Горячо поприветствуем мисс Анафему Гаджет, которая будет в сегодняшнем выпуске читать свои очаровательные гороскопы!  
**КРОУЛИ:** Давайте уже побыстрее покончим с этим.  
**АНАФЕМА:** Хорошо. Первое: Овны, у вас ширинка расстегнута.  
[...]  
**АНАФЕМА:** … А если у вас, Рыбы, в холодильнике завалялась зеленая спаржа, можете ее выкинуть — она еще вчера испортилась.  
**КРОУЛИ:** [медленно аплодирует] Потрясающе. Браво.  
**АНАФЕМА:** Азирафаэль, а ты кто по гороскопу?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Ох, батюшки. Никогда об этом не задумывался.  
**КРОУЛИ:** У тебя даже дня рождения нет, ангел.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Чепуха. Я ведь прибыл на Землю точно так же, как все остальные, так? Давайте посмотрим, это было через несколько дней после... думаю, что это должно быть... да, скажем так: 24-е октября.  
**АНАФЕМА:** Между Весами и Скорпионом? Вау. Ну да. _Разумеется._ А у тебя, Кроули?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Нет-нет-нет, я не буду участвовать в этом посмешище, хватит с меня и того, что ты городишь свою гомеопатическую чушь на _моем_ подкасте, звезды и планеты работают вообще не так...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** … Но разве это не ты изобрел астрологию?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Я... я не... я помог сделать ее популярной, ангел, и то только ради того, чтобы позлить всех в интернете...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Твой день рождения. Так-так. Кажется, это было в июне, так ведь? Я помню, что Ева была на седьмом месяце, когда ты появился…  
**КРОУЛИ:** [бормочет неразборчиво]  
**АНАФЕМА:** Прошу прощения?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Говори громче, дорогой мой.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Шестого июня.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ** : … О-о-о, ну _конечно!_ Замечательно подходит! Значит, каждые сто лет у тебя получается 6/6/6...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Да, да, я знаю. Какое совпадение.  
**АНАФЕМА:** Мне кажется, это очень мило.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Я жалею, что рот раскрыл.  
**АНАФЕМА:** Так ты, значит, Близнецы. Теперь я могу проверить вас двоих на совместимость!  
**КРОУЛИ:** А... э...честно, никакой необходимости...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ** : Моя дорогая, не утруждайтесь этими пустяками...  
**АНАФЕМА:** [фыркает] Поздно!

@lepidoptosaur  
Я, когда пытаюсь понять сюжет/мифологию @IneffablePod :  
[CHARLIE_KELLY_PEPE_SILVIA.png]

@olfactory_mess  
@lepidoptosaur @IneffablePod  
НУ ПРАВДА ВЕДЬ??? У меня уже совсем крыша едет! То есть два нормальных очень веселых бро делают себе нормальный подкаст за жизнь, а потом вдруг как скажут что-нибудь про то, как жили в 1700-м, и я такая - чего?????????

@lepidoptosaur  
@olfactory_mess @IneffablePod  
Это всё меня доведет до ручки. Мы точно уверены, что это не ARG? Ну правда, эта реклама про армию ведьмоловов чем дальше, тем бредовее.

**ВЫПУСК 19**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:**... дело в открытости, моя дорогая, дело в том, чтобы честно признавать свои чувства...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [давится смехом]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** С тобой все в порядке, Кроули?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Извини, я... нет, просто это смешно.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Объясни, пожалуйста.  
**КРОУЛИ:** _Ты_ говоришь про откровенность в чувствах...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
**КРОУЛИ:** [передразнивает] “Мы даже не друзья” — ни о чем не напоминает?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** У меня был большой стресс в то время, ты даже представить не можешь, что я...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Ты не знаешь, что я могу или не могу представить...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Мы говорим не о… том случае. Мы говорим о том, какие трудности переживает Эмили из Глазго со своей матерью.  
[демонстративно шуршит бумагой]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Так о чем я говорил. Да, в общем, дорогая, нельзя обрекать себя на страдания ради соблюдения приличий. Лучше расскажите матери, как ее привычки влияют на ваше душевное состояние. Это, может быть, будет... сложно признать, и займет некоторое время, но чем больше усилий вы будете прилагать, тем...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Еще можно просто перестать с ней разговаривать. Совсем. Возможно, сработает.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Нет! Не слушайте его. Слушайте меня...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [смеется]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Что... а-а-а. Ну да, ха-ха.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Флэшбэ-э-эк!

**ВЫПУСК 20**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Следующий вопрос! От... Джеффа из Ливерпуля. Здравствуйте, Джефф. Он пишет: 

_Мой аккаунт в Твиттере заблокировали, потому что я постоянно отмечал разных политиков и писал им "отсосите хер собачий". Это справедливо? Какие аргументы мне использовать, чтобы вернуть свой аккаунт?_

**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О господи.  
**КРОУЛИ:** [смеется] Ты мне нравишься, Джефф.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ** : Если это против правил, можно подать апелляцию и сказать, что вы больше не будете так делать...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Джефф, больше всего мне в тебе нравится то, что ты заставил Азирафаэля произнести слова "отсосите хер собачий".  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** ... хотя, полагаю, вам необязательно при этом говорить правду...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [щелкает пальцами] Мне кажется, ты обнаружишь, что твой аккаунт восстановлен. Можешь считать это наградой.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Пфф. 

**@AuBonPinz**  
имхо жизнь стала намного лучше, когда я стала представлять, что про каждую мою проблему прямо у меня в голове спорят ведущие @IneffablePod 

**@IneffablePod**  
@AuBonPinz И каждый раз побеждаю я? 

**@AuBonPinz**  
@IneffablePod ОМГ вы ответили... Это же кроули, да?????????? Потому если да, то сорри, обычно побеждает азирафаэль :’( 

**@IneffablePod**  
@AuBonPinz Ха. Тогда хорошо, что он не в курсе про Твиттер. Не нужны ему такие признания. 

**@AuBonPinz**  
@IneffablePod лол ребята я вас так люблю 

**ВЫПУСК 21:**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Как... такие маленькие летающие вертушечки...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [тихо] Ангел, ты меня убьешь когда-нибудь.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** ... у них еще колесики крутятся...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Дроны, Азирафаэль. Ты говоришь о дронах.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Да! Именно о них. Она может запустить одного дрона...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Нет! Это слишком! Его заметят в ту же секунду! Ты так ничего и не знаешь про настоящий шпионаж, это после стольких лет...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И что ты предлагаешь, как ей разглядеть, что там наверху?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Э-э-э. Можно... э-э-э. Взять очень высокую лестницу?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И сломать шею?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Может быть... удочку. И примотать к одному концу камеру.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Продуманно расставить несколько зеркал?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Прикинуться мойщиком окон?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [громко вздыхает]  
**КРОУЛИ:** Переходим к следующему… 

****

****

**tinygaymouse**  
Если подумать, это мы тут буквально сидим и переслушиваем все эпизоды по сотне раз, потому что мы неудачники, а они-то сами наверняка так не делают. Они же настоящие взрослые с настоящими работами, а это все для них просто веселое хобби, так же? Так что мы тут ловим всякие штуки, которые мб просто пролетают мимо них во время записи. Поэтому мы и залипаем на "мне нравилось, когда у тебя были длинные волосы" из вып 18, что Кроули, похоже, даже не УСЛЫШАЛ (!!!), или "ангел, ты меня убьешь когда-нибудь" из этой недели. Так?????  
#ineffable husbands 

**pundergroundd**  
ну кроули же редактирует аудио перед выпуском??? а значит, должен переслушивать каждый выпуск по несколько раз? 

**tinygaymouse**  
Ну он, конечно, загружает выпуски, потому что азирафаэль компьютерно безграмотен, лол, но если прислушаться, слышно, что никакой редактуры он не делает, только иногда добавляет рекламу и музыку. Имхо он вообще похож на сдвг-шника, у которого тупо внимания не хватит сидеть и каждую неделю править целый час аудиозаписи, хотя мб это я на него своё проецирую. 

**pundergroundd**  
Ок, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду... Мой личный обоснуй, что он задумал делать подкаст только для того, чтобы иметь повод посидеть и поболтать с азирафаэлем, а то, что всё это надо еще редактировать и загружать, до него дошло только потом. Совсем упоротый хэдканон, да? 

**tinygaymouse**  
НЕТ, ОЧЕНЬ ВЕРИБЕЛЬНО, ВОТ ПРАВДА!!! 

**ВЫПУСК 22**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Вот письмо от Брендона из Йорка, здравствуйте. Он пишет: 

_На этой неделе пропала моя любимая футболка. Единственная, кто была в квартире - моя девушка, с которой мы то расстаемся, то опять сходимся. Сейчас мы не очень ладим. Как мне ее спросить про футболку?_

**КРОУЛИ:** Ну, это однозначно она взяла футболку. Наверное, ты сказал что-то, и она захотела тебе отомстить.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Так, вот это было несправедливо. Может быть, вы просто положили футболку не на место... Кроули, ну неужели обязательно во всех видеть плохое?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Конечно, я же демон.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Чепуха, ты уже много лет не был по-настоящему демоническим...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [с жаром] Чт... ты что, следишь за моими показателями зла? Пытаешься понять, могу ли я искупить грехи? Достоин ли я? Ты этого все время ждал, да? Потому что у меня для тебя плохие новости...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я совсем не это имел в виду, ты же знаешь...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Тогда _что_ ты имел в виду?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Кроули, это была шутка, что за... что на тебя нашло? Ты нарочно пытаешься со мной поссориться? На нашей радиопередаче?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Я вырежу этот кусок из записи.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Нет. Не надо.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Хочешь, чтобы все услышали?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты хорош таким, какой ты есть. Я имею в виду… не просто хорош, ты... Да. Ты замечательный.  
**КРОУЛИ:** …  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** И если ты когда-нибудь считал по-другому... то это только _моя_ вина...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [быстро] Не твоя.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Но я тебя и не разубеждал, правда ведь? Был бы у тебя кто-то получше...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Азирафаэль, _нет_. Нет никого лучше, чем ты... Я...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** …  
**КРОУЛИ:** [вздыхает] Давай вернемся к советам, а?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Хорошо… 

**fifteenfears**  
не хочу никому портить малину по поводу жемчужин этого безумного выпуска, всего этого "ты замечательный" и "нет никого лучше", но кмк их спор показывает, что им еще надо друг с другом разобраться, и они еще не стали... парой. мы же знаем, что они уже целую вечность дружат, так что мб ОБА боятся что-то изменить.  
#ineffable husbands 

**ineffablespam**  
да... зона комфорта - лучший наркотик :/ 

**mintymeltronic**  
угу, и мы можем сколько угодно рассуждать по поводу истории/сюжета подкаста, но даже если убрать всю мифологию, ясно ведь, что они искренне друг к другу привязаны и знают друг друга лучше всех. то есть понятно, что они не НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ знакомы со времен эдемского сада, как они шутили в 16 вып, но это ведь может быть такая... метафора? символизирующая уровень их привязанности друг к другу ирл? или это у меня уже сверхразум прорезается фффф 

**ВЫПУСК 24 [ВЫЛОЖЕН ПОВТОРНО]:**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Ну ты же не ждал, что я пройду мимо такого места! Последняя из великих библиотек! Только представь себе: сотни тысяч папирусных свитков, столько всего можно перевести, расшифровать...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [смеется] Лучше, чем в Раю.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Ты совершенно прав.  
**КРОУЛИ:** А я тем временем застрял в Риме, занимался... ох, даже вспомнить не могу сейчас... а, готами! Мерзкие готы. Терпеть их не мог! От них жутко пахло, ты знаешь?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Надо было связаться со мной. В Константинополе было очень чисто.  
**КРОУЛИ:** … Наверное, и правда надо было.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О... уже так поздно!  
**КРОУЛИ:** … Тебе куда-то надо?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Очень извиняюсь, мой дорогой, я совсем позабыл, сегодня в магазин должны доставить прекраснейшую лицевую рукопись из Франции...  
**КРОУЛИ:** А, ну конечно. Я тут... все доделаю. Мы и так уже почти закончили. Не буду тебя задерживать.  
[слышно, как Азирафаэль встает]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [издали] Пока-пока. Завтра увидимся за обедом?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Увидимся...  
[слышно, как закрывается дверь]  
**КРОУЛИ:** [вздыхает]  
**[КОНЕЦ ВЫПУСКА]**

****

****

**НЕПОСТИЖИМЫЙ ПЛАН - ФОРУМ  
Ветка: Обсуждение выпуска №24**

JANZER_99  
Хей, кто-нибудь еще заметил, что вып 24 перезалили? Что-то вырезали? 

KillianKrowe  
Да я заметил что перезалили но очень быстро я думаю никто не успел его поймать( 

Marveloote  
Я промотал весь эпизод, искал, где вырезали, и почти уверен, что вырезанный кусок был в самом конце, после того, как Азирафаэль ушел... иначе кто-нибудь успел бы поймать эту вырезанную часть, если начал слушать сразу после появления первой версии.

Pepsikoala  
ребят ну ПРАВДА не надо так глубоко копать. там наверняка просто шумы в конце эпизода. успокойтесь!!! 

BrineAndBats  
Хей, кто-нибудь скачал необрезанный выпуск?????? ХОЧУУУУУ

Lesperadeaux  
В этом выпуске самые классные перепалки Азирафаэля и Кроули со времен 17 выпуска, обалденные уроки истории и дикие намеки на мифологию (Хастур – это в смысле Хастур, Король в Желтом?!!!?!), а вы, ребята, воете из-за одной пропавшей минуты? немножко в себя придите!

**ЧАСТНАЯ БЕСЕДА: непостижимые женатики. скамейка штрафников**

Sammy: Ээ  
Sammy: Народ  
Sammy: Вот все же ищут необрезанную версию вып 24, да…  
KASEY: стОП  
KASEY: даже не смей  
anitta #ineffable: сэмми ты так с нами не шути мы одичалые...  
Sammy: vocaroo.com/i/spp9mifbe6a  
Sammy: Но предупреждаю. Там пиздец  
KASEY: слушаю  
dizzie ~ a/c luvr: ПОСЛУШАЛА ШЗБЛ ЕБНРТ ШТО БЛ !?!?!!??!!??!!  
anitta #ineffable: ОБАЛДЕТЬ ДА??????  
anitta #ineffable: КРОУЛИ…  
KASEY: быть. не. может. СЭММИ КАК БЛЯТЬ  
anitta #ineffable: СЭММИ ОБЪЯСНЯЙ  
Sammy: Ну я же извращенец, поэтому у меня есть бот, который скачивает на частный сервер все, что появляется в ленте RSS. Когда Кроули перезалил выпуск, старая версия осталась на моем серваке.  
KASEY: СЭММИ Я ЩАС ВЗОРВУСЬ ТЫ ЭТО КУДАНИБУДЬ ОТПРАВЛЯЛ??!?!!?!  
Sammy: Нет... Но вы же слышали, да? Понятно, почему он это снес, как только понял, что забыл обрезать.  
dizzie ~ a/c luvr: ДААААААААААААААА  
dizzie ~ a/c luvr: ЕМОЕ ЕМОЕ ЕМОЕ КРОУЛИ ДЕТКА СОЛНЫШКО О ГОСПОДИ  
anitta #ineffable: я не поверить не могу, что это происходит. у меня как будто внетелесное переживание  
anitta #ineffable: или "развоплощение" как они говорят в подкасте ЗХЗЗШЩШ я тогда не поняла, что это значит, а теперь блин понимаю  
KASEY: так что - мы единственные, кто это слышал?  
Sammy: По-моему, да.  
KASEY: ох ж ты блять  
dizzie ~ a/c luvr: не хочу сходить с ума, но. мммммм. 😶 нам надо как-то это показать Азирафаэлю????? он ДОЛЖЕН это услышать  
KASEY: диззи ты блять мои мысли читаешь  
anitta #ineffable: ыы :( блять у него ни мыла нет, ни одной соцсети, НИЧЕГО. Один только подкаст, так как нам вообще????  
Sammy: Жалко, что никто из нас не живет в Лондоне, можно было бы прийти к нему в магазин и включить ему запись вживую... хотя, зная Азирафаэля, наверняка у него было бы закрыто…  
KASEY: СТОЙТЕ СТОЙТЕ  
KASEY: ПОГОДИТЕ Аааааа. есть идея....  
dizzie ~ a/c luvr: 👀👀👀

**ВЫПУСК 26:**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Вот письмо от Кейси из Лидса. Она пишет:  
_"У моего дома живут несколько милых бродячих котов. Они стали вместе выть по вечерам, очень музыкально. Как мне монетизировать этот кошачий оркестр и взорвать интернет?"_

О, и тут есть... похоже, что интернет-ссылка, написана прямо в письме.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Ссылка на аудиозапись? Супер, хочу послушать симфонических котов.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Вот — можешь перепечатать, мой дорогой?  
**КРОУЛИ:** [щелкает пальцами] Готово. Загружается…  
[пауза]  
**ГОЛОС КРОУЛИ [В ЗАПИСИ]:**  
[вздыхает]  
Азирафаэль… Ты меня доконаешь, ангел. Я уже не могу.  
Я думал, будет достаточно просто сидеть с тобой рядом, не озираться постоянно по сторонам... я думал, мне больше ничего и не надо. Да? Но этого мало. Я хочу больше. Я хочу тебя.  
Жаль, что нельзя просто посмотреть на тебя — и чтобы ты сразу понял, как я тебя люблю. Безо всяких слов. А может быть, ты и так знаешь...  
[вздыхает]  
А если я открою рот, слова выйдут искореженными, неправильными, обгоревшими, как я, ты услышишь что-то такое сдавленное, уродливое, _недостойное_... А хуже всего… я думаю … нет, я _знаю,_ ты бы все равно хотел, чтобы я произнес это вслух, но я... _не могу..._  
Блять. Опять сам с собой разговариваю. Плохая привычка. Пытаюсь бросить.  
[тишина]  
**КРОУЛИ:** … Э-э-э.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** ...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Я не думал, что ты это... я не хотел...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Это правда?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Что — правда?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Что ты меня любишь.  
**КРОУЛИ:** …стал бы я тебе лгать?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Нет, не стал бы. Ты никогда не лгал. И ты прав, знаешь. Я... хочу, чтобы ты сказал это вслух. Ты можешь сказать... сейчас?  
**КРОУЛИ:** Но ты же уже слышал...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Я бы хотел услышать снова.  
**КРОУЛИ:** ...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Если это поможет, я... я люблю тебя. Очень. Кроули...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [сглатывает] Азирафаэль. Я тебя люблю.  
[пауза]  
[слышно движение]  
[звуки прикосновений]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** [приглушенно] Запись еще включена...  
**КРОУЛИ:** [прямо в микрофон] ДОРОГИЕ СЛУШАТЕЛИ, Я ЕГО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ЦЕЛУЮ, ЧТОБ ВЫ ЗНАЛИ.  
[звуки продолжаются]

**НЕПОСТИЖИМЫЙ ПЛАН - ФОРУМ  
Ветка: Обсуждение выпуска №26**

Helmethairhannah  
Я ТАК ЗА НИХ РАДА ВООБЩЕ...... что думаете по поводу теории заговора, народ? что кроули специально загрузил сначала первую версию, чтобы кто-нибудь из фанатов сделал то, что в итоге сделала Кейси???

KillianKrowe  
Теория соблазнительная, но слишком закрученная. Вы слышали, как он был шокирован после того, как аудио кончилось? Как будто он всерьез думал, что Азирафаэль ему, типа, не ответит взаимностью. Не похоже на чувака, который все подстроил специально, имх. И поэтому, я считаю, так круто, что мы стали всему этому свидетелями. 

Helmethairhannah  
ЛОЛ ага, как будто бы Азирафаэль его отверг!!!!!!!! Это ЛЮБОВЬ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@IneffablePod  
Хай @KaseyKole.

@KaseyKole  
@IneffablePod о господи

@IneffablePod  
@KaseyKole :-* 

**ВЫПУСК 27:**  
[...]  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Хм-м-м. Это всё, на самом деле, не то чтобы вопросы...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Что? А что там?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Это всё письма с... поздравлениями.  
**КРОУЛИ:** О. Вот как...  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Можешь краснеть погромче? Мне кажется, нашим слушателям не очень слышно...  
**КРОУЛИ:** Заткнись.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О, а вот и вопрос... от Джиллиан из Дублина. Здравствуйте, дорогая. Она пишет:

_Я по уши влюблена в лучшую подругу, но боюсь ей признаться. Мы и так много времени проводим вместе, и я знаю, что она ко мне привязана, но я совсем не уверена, готовы ли мы к большему. Я даже еще ни разу не держала ее за руку. Как мне повернуть эти отношения туда, куда хочется?_

**КРОУЛИ:** Ну.  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** Хм.  
**КРОУЛИ:** Тут мы, наверное, впервые дадим один и тот же совет. Азирафаэль, ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
**АЗИРАФАЭЛЬ:** О да. Дорогая Джиллиан, вам с ней непременно нужно выпускать подкаст.


End file.
